Most conventional image sensors, such as those used in digital cameras, are insensitive to the polarization of detected light. For applications where polarization sensitivity is desired, an absorptive or reflective polarizer is typically placed in the path of the incident light. This results in a reduction of approximately 50% of light that would otherwise be detected by the sensor for unpolarized incident light because one incident polarization state is either substantially absorbed or reflected by the polarizer.